No improved scented balloons, scented and light balloons, scented and musical balloons, lighted and musical balloons, lighted balloons, musical balloons, scented-lighted-musical balloons or devices adapted for the combination purposes of sealing balloons and permitting the emission of the mixed combinations of fragrances, lighting, and audio communication are known to applicant. Most balloon valves heretofore, whether of the two-piece variety or one-piece, have been of the type that are inserted into the neck of a balloon or the type that requires the neck of a balloon to be stretched over the outer body of the valve assembly. In the two-piece variety, sealing is completed by insertion of a plug valve having a bore formed there through into the neck of the balloon then inserting the final sealing piece into the bore with a light bulb on a tube inside the balloon but having electrical wires extending out the assembly to a power source. In the one-piece variety, the valve means is rigidly attached to the interior portion of the valve assembly, which is usually small enough to be swallowed by a child. Some assemblies use no valve at all but just seal the balloon neck with a tied ribbon and have lighted or musical devices attached to or freely dangle in the interior of the balloon body. In the two-piece or one-piece varieties, there exist disadvantages of being an attraction to unsupervised children whom can easily swallow small parts or subjected to free flowing devices that can be harmful to anyone.
The above noted balloon valve assemblies also have a tendency to separate from the balloon and pose danger for small children. In addition, neither variety has the means to safely encapsulate a fragrance, light, or tone-carrying medium.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,176 dated May 9, 1989 discloses a valve assembly for use with an inflatable article incorporated by reference in its entirety.